


🍵车2

by mengying



Category: Jo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengying/pseuds/mengying





	🍵车2

“多……多给您睡几次不行吗……几次都可以……只要您不嫌弃的话……” 你的小手扯扯阿帕基上衣，下巴抵在他坚实的胸口。

“原来你这么想和我睡啊，我还因为上次对你太粗暴了愧疚了好久。” 那双紫金色的眸子终于将内心的想法传达给你了。至少现在你明白阿帕基很开心。

你蹲下身，手抚上他胯间的物体，却被他一只手拉上来横抱着走向卧室, “这次让我来吧。”

你被平放在床上，接着阿帕基便压了上来，小臂支撑在你的脸颊两边身体之间保持一定的距离。他像是在询问你的意见一样开始轻吻你的脖颈，解开衬衣的纽扣在锁骨附近留下浅浅的牙印。今天的阿帕基突然很温柔，你感觉自己像是在梦里。

“阿帕基先生，可以亲我一下吗……” 你主动提出接吻的请求，只不过到后半句声音越来越小几乎快要听不见了。阿帕基并没有回复你的邀请，专心向胸前发起进攻。

胸衣被向上推起露出小巧圆润的乳房，他有如对待未绽放的花苞一般开始吮吸舔舐，惹得你胸前一阵瘙痒。与此同时还不忘了爱抚你另一边的柔软，指尖揉搓着挺立的乳尖传来的快感令你不自觉地夹紧双腿。

你低头看了一眼身上的风光，不巧却撞上了他的眼神，一样在注视着你的表情，似乎这次生怕弄疼你。你也有点不解，既然做事的时候事后会后悔为什么不想清楚再采取下一步的行动。

“别跑神了。” 乳尖被用力捏了一下，你没忍住哼了一声。身上的男人好像很满意你的反应于是加大力道开始揉捏你的胸部。

“阿……阿帕基先生……亲……” 小舌在空中不安分地来回晃动着渴望索取一个吻。阿帕基将身体移了上来，二话不说堵住了你哈着气的小嘴。你们的舌彼此交缠在一起，胸脯在大手的爱抚下起伏变得更加明显，你无法专注和阿帕基接吻，笨拙的舌尖努力追赶他的步伐，却不得不被他牵着鼻子挑逗。这是你第一次和他接吻。你承认阿帕基是个专门偷心的家伙。

他在你细白的肌肤上留下一大堆紫色的唇膏印，不需要用力吸出草莓也可以达到和宣示主权同样的效果。大手逐渐游走到了小腹，不经意间触碰到了受伤的部位，你因为口腔满是阿帕基的气息痛觉传达到神经也只能闷哼几声。他似乎注意到了你的不适才离开你的唇齿允许你尽快喘几口气。

阿帕基起身褪下你早已湿透的内裤，强迫你张开大腿将脸埋在两腿之间，有什么湿软的东西在触碰你的私处，撩拨开两片花瓣汲取从内部流出的蜜汁，划到最上面还转着圈舔理红肿的小核。你也只有被前所未有的羞耻感和快感操纵着小声哽咽。

“那里……脏……不可以……”

“不要在意。” 他转用中指和食指探入穴道来回探索摩擦，拇指不停地揉擦你最敏感的部位。你也觉得他的挑逗太过分了，又像是在补偿你那一晚糟糕的回忆。

“那天真的……对不起……是我太兴奋没有顾虑你的感受。” 阿帕基低沉的嗓音又回到了你的耳畔，服软后的他简直如同催情剂使得你的小口吐出更多润滑的粘液。

你现在居然想要的不得了。这是你自己都没有预料到的。这个原本自私的臭男人能把前戏做的如此认真。你向阿帕基提出这次你在上面后，他便脱下衣物乖乖地抱住你的腰让你跨在他身上，自己则靠在床头坐好。他的手又滑倒了你的两胯上，却没有施加压力向下按的趋势。你扶稳阿帕基的那根粗大对准穴口便向下坐，爱液的润滑似乎并没有起到减轻疼痛的作用，你小声呜咽着有些着急的沉下臀坐到了底部。这次是忍受范围内的疼痛。

阿帕基的身体逐渐向下滑，整个人快要平躺在了床上。也许这样对于他来说比较好向上用力。

“我要射出来的话会提前告诉你，一定要拔出来。” 他说完便将你拉倒趴在他结实的躯体上堵住你的唇瓣，下身也开始不自觉地抽动起来。你一边小声哼着鼻音一边半眯着眼观察他和你接吻的表情，完全沉浸在情欲的牢笼里无法逃离。

他像是突然想到什么一样停下了嘴上的动作让你坐直身体，你感觉他的分身头部抵住了什么奇怪的地方不禁叫出了声，十有八九是子宫口。阿帕基握住你的侧臀开始前后晃动，研磨你体内敏感的部位，有些疼痛却又刺激着你身上每一处神经。他突然将拇指敷在你和他身体的接口上方，按住你的花核来回转动，你身体直接软了下来抽搐着瘫倒在他的身上。

“真不想让别的男人看到你现在这副样子，小骚货。”他还是将你重新压在身下，可能这个姿势比较活动得开来。你用小腿环住他的腰身向下按试图让他进到你身体最深处最极限的位置。

“你里面好紧，操的真爽。” 阿帕基似乎有些抑制不住他原本的性情，将你的双腿换了个姿势架在他的肩上，这样似乎可以进的更深。你在他调情的话语中下身带来的酥麻感仿佛被扩大了一般，从小声的呜咽逐渐转为了娇喘。

蓦地下身抽插的速度加快，不小心又让你高潮了一次。然而在你到达巅峰他却还是不肯罢休，已更大的幅度冲撞你的子宫口。你只顾着舒服得浪叫，想呼唤他的名字都费力得不行。

“……阿帕……阿帕基先生……唔……爱你……” 你口齿不清地吐出这几个字，没想到话音落下后阿帕基便慌张退出了你的体内，交合处分开时还扯出了几丝粘稠的液体。

“你别乱说话啊……”他很头疼的样子用手撸动着柱身，将精液射在你的小腹上。

“可是……我真的很喜欢您……” 你一脸潮红依然保持着刚刚做爱时的姿势，将自己的一切交付于他的眼底， “以后可以不要再离开那么久了吗。”

“我这个月只是出了个任务。”阿帕基抽了几张卫生纸清理你小腹上残余的液体， “你这个年纪就应该认真读书。我家附近也有很好的学校，你可以搬过来住。钱的事情也不需要你操心。” 

“......可是......阿帕基先生家不是不留女人过夜吗……” 你垂下睫毛，积满泪水的眼睛显得自己可怜巴巴，接着用小到停不见的声音嘀咕，又多了几丝挑衅的意味， “您该不会喜欢我到每天都想来一发吧？”

“爽到了就闭嘴，小兔崽子。” 他报复性地按了一下你的小核，沉浸在高潮余韵中的你根本受不住这般刺激猛地弓起身体小声哼唧出来。

阿帕基不知什么时候将头发挂在了耳后忘了放下来，你也清楚地看到他的耳根像过敏了一样通红一片。


End file.
